


The End

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

  
  
  
**The End**  
  


There was a ghastly, high, shrieking noise, like the soul of the planet and all souls on it, being ripped apart... they could almost hear every one of the six billion. 

Then there was silence, as thick and as harsh as the drifting smoke around what had, just a minute before, been a mountain in a city in a great and powerful country and was now a dead, ashen ruin like all the rest. 

...Except for one thin, hollow, attenuated ghostly voice, that rose like a deathly, tolling, out-of-tune bell... 

"Ahhh for Chrissake, Carter, I _told_ you not to touch that thing!!!" 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an evil prompt...


End file.
